


On Deck

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: British Columbia, F/F, London, New York, plane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: A Hackle AU wherein Hecate Hardbroom is a highly ranked and well respected pilot, but her crew finds her very daunting and a bit scary. Plus she never hangs out with them, ever. Ada is on her first day as a flight attendant after years of being a teacher and principal at a small school outside of London. She's very taken by Hecate who is equally smitten with her. Dimity Drill makes a guest appearance and maybe a bit of smut between the two main women.





	1. Introductions Are in Order

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Prompt was given to me on Tumblr and I hope to update this story regular with about 1000 to 2000 word chapters depending on how I'm feeling that day.

“She’s a real bugger.” One of the women whispered. 

“More like a wanker if you ask me.” Another said. 

Ada looked between the both of them, pulled at her sweater a bit. “I’m sure she can’t be that bad. She comes highly recommended as a pilot.” 

“No one ever said she wasn’t a great pilot. Maybe even the best around. She’s just, well, different.” It could not have sounded more insulting if the woman had literally said fuck you to this woman Ada did not even know. 

Ada, always wanting to make her own judgment, said, “I think I’ll see for myself.”

The second woman spoke then. “I’m not saying we wouldn’t like her if we knew her. It’s just that none of us know her at all cause she won’t let us. Names Dimity by the way, Dimity Drill.” 

The younger stewardess stuck out her hand and Ada shook it, glad for the change of topic. “I’m Ada, Ada Cackle.” 

“Let’s talk about you now. First day on the job, did I hear that right?” Dimity leaned back against the shelf in the cabin area. 

Ada laughed a small laugh, pushed up her glasses a bit and looked over them at Dimity. “If that was a jab at my age I’ll have you know I’m not ancient, at least not yet. Now the reason I’m new to the job is precisely that, I’m new to the job. I was a history teacher for many years and even principal for a few. Any other questions?”

The first woman walked away then. When the conversation leaned away from the pilot she seemed to lose interest. Dimity turned back to Ada then. “Why are you doing this then?” 

Ada smiled and replied, “It was always something I’d wished to do.” 

Just then a woman who towered over them stepped into the plane, back stiff and an eyebrow was raised. Dimity turned away then, busied herself in loading the cart in front of her. 

Ada turned to face the woman whose eyes were traveling the length of her body. She threw out her hand and said. “Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Ada Cackle.”

Hecate stared at her hand a moment before gingerly taking it, shaking it once, and releasing it. “You’re sweater is rather… pink.” 

“You must be Hecate Hardbroom then. I’ve heard many things about you Miss.” It was said with a small smile and a tilt of the head.

Hecate’s lips twitched up in to a small smile, seemingly without her consent. “I have heard nothing of you Miss Cackle.” 

“Oh call me Ada dear, please. Miss Cackle is my mother.” Ada stepped back as Hecate shook her head once in reply and walked into the cockpit. 

Dimity turned then and let out a breath Ada believes she’s probably been holding for quite some time. “How on earth did you do that?” 

Ada helped with the cart then, stashing alcohol in the bottom drawer. “How did I do what?”

Dimity smiled and whispered back, “Oye don’t play dumb with me I saw what just happened. I mean she smiled at you. And you were smiling at her. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were both quite smitten.”

Ada stepped back to check for trash on the floor of the plane. As she walked away she turned back to look at Dimity who was staring back at her. “Well you told me she was scary. You didn’t tell me she was attractive.” She had a twinkle in her eyes as she removed garbage from the plane. 

As she made her way back to the front of the plane the cockpit opened and Hecate stepped out slowly. “We board in 20 minutes Miss… Ada.” 

“Thank you for informing me Hecate. I’ll be ready for the flight! How long is it again?” Ada tilted her head a bit, blonde hair slipping around her shoulders as she crossed her hands in front of her. 

“Around 8 hours where we will have a forty eight hour layover in New York City before continuing on to Vancouver, British Columbia.” 

It was said rather matter of fact but Ada took no offense to that. Instead, she smiled even wider and replied, “Oh how wonderful! I can’t wait to spend a bit of time in New York. We’ll get to spend quite some time together then.” 

Hecate opened her mouth to respond to what Ada had said, yet no sound came out. Her eyes were like saucers and her cheeks turned a slight shade of scarlet. As the door closed Dimity snorted. Ada turned a quizzical eye on the woman who covered her mouth with her hand and said, “I’m sorry, but I’ve absolutely never seen her blush before.” 

“It is something, isn’t it,” Ada said rather wistfully.

“Oye,” Dimity said suddenly. “We’ve got to board people on this plane in about fifteen minutes. Get your mind out of whatever place it’s in and help me finish loading this cart will ya.” Dimity smiled and shook her head as Ada sighed and made her way over to the cart. 

“If I can make her blush imagine what else I can manage to do in the next 48 hours?” She raised an eyebrow and smiled as they worked together. 

Dimity rolled her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together. “This is going to be a long flight isn’t it?”

When the plane was finally boarded and Dimity began to give demonstrations to the passengers Hecate’s voice rang out in the airplane. “Good afternoon passengers. Welcome to flight number 3977. We will be taking of in five minutes. So please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off.” It was short and concise, yet the words made her shiver slightly. 

Dimity had joined her back in the stewardess area, away from the prying eyes of passengers. “She can be intimidating can’t she?”

“That was not what was crossing my mind just then,” Ada whispered back, smiling devilishly. 

Dimity shook her head. “How in the name of. You just met her, literally 30 minutes ago. You better be careful where you tread Ada. She’s a woman in a man’s world. Those types of women can be pretty dangerous.” 

“I’ve done some dangerous things in my life Dimity dear. I think I can handle a woman of her stature and rank.” It was said so quietly it made Dimity wonder if it had even been said.

She shook her head as she went back out to check to make sure all passengers had their seatbelts properly tightened. “Who are you woman?” Ada followed behind to make sure no one needed assistance at the moment. 

She turned to find the other flight attendant giving her a rather strange look as she kept a very fake smile plastered on her face. 

As the plane took off Ada gripped to the counter next to her. She steadied herself and steeled her features. Her smile did not falter as the plane shook. As the plane reached cruising altitude Dimity went up the aisle offering beverages and snacks. Ada started down the aisle as Dimity reached the end carrying a garbage bag. She was stopped by a girl no older than 13. 

“Excuse me,” the girl said quietly. “I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

Ada smiled at the girl. “Of course dear, anything you need.”

The girl looked at her mother and back at Ada. “Well it’s my first time flying and my mom says there’s no reason to worry but I was wondering if you could tell me about the pilot. She sounds scary.”

Ada smiled down at the girl and lowered herself a bit. “Dear, call me Ms. Cackle. And I promise you there is nothing to worry yourself over. You’re in very capable hands my girl. Ms. Hardbroom is the best there is.”

Mildred blushed a bit and shyly responded. “Thank you Ms. Cackle. My names Mildred, Mildred Hubble.” 

A moment later she and Dimity both stood outside the cockpit, she rested her head back against a small space of the cabin and stared at Dimity. “We’ve got 7:30 hours to go. Think we’ll make it?” She asked the question, not really expecting a serious answer.

“If you react to HB’s voice the way you did that first time. Neither of us will,” Dimity sighed.


	2. Rest Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate have a conversation about age and Mildred really doesn't want someone else flying this plane.

They are halfway through the 8-hour flight when Ada’s sweater snags itself onto a passengers seat. Which is why she is sitting up in the resting cabin attempting to fix said sweater. The more she pulls the more the sweater unravels itself until eventually she gives up and tucks the threaded cloth into her skirt. As she stands to make her way back downstairs she is met with Hecate Hardbroom making her way upstairs. 

“Hecate,” she says with a sly grin on her face. 

The younger woman blushes a bit and clears her throat. “The copilot is currently flying and I heard you had an unfortunate incident with your sweater.”

As Hecate starts to sit up in the rest cabin the plane encounters a bit of turbulence and sways beneath them. Ada’s hand slips a bit and she falls backwards. Hecate, who had already been moving forward, is now jolted a bit and lands directly above Ada, hands pressed on either side of her head against the floor in order to catch herself.

“Maybe the copilot shouldn’t be flying the plane?” Ada says this with a playful tone and a raised eyebrow.

Hecate does not catch either of these things, or does not care enough to respond to them, and instead says, “There is always turbulence to be expected in any flight. It is simply what is to be expected when warm air and cool air collide. This occurs below clouds such as the ones we passed no less than ten minutes ago.”

Ada laughs and puts a hand loosely against Hecate’s waist. “Oh dear I was messing with you. Now how about letting a woman sits up.” When Hecate does not immediately move Ada continues, “I fret to imagine what people would think if they were to walk up those stairs right now.”

Hecate’s eyes widen at that and she quickly scrambles to sit up facing Ada. Ada shakes out her hair and her smile widens as she sits up. Hecate stammers a bit before saying, “I do apologize if I crossed any boundaries or caused you any harm in any way.”

“I’m fine dear,” Ada whispers. “See, right as rain.” She turns from side to side and watches the way Hecate’s ears prick a bit at the tips. 

“Are you sure,” Hecate says slowly, a beat later.

Ada arches an eyebrow at her. “If you don’t believe me check my heart. It’s doing just fine.” And before Hecate can respond to that Ada has slid her hand into Hecate’s and moved to press the back of the darker haired woman’s hand against her chest. 

“Yes,” Hecate croaks out. “You are correct. Your heart sounds like it is in exemplary condition.” No flower words can distract Ada from how distraught Hecate looks in this moment. She drops the pilot’s hand entirely. It stays limp in Hecate’s lap for a moment before she grasps onto a pocket watch around her neck. 

Ada stares at the watch and Hecate’s eyes travel down to the same place. “Where did you get it?” Ada asks as if they did not just have quite a moment of awkward silence. 

“A friend,” Hecate whispers.

“That looks to be quite an expensive pocket watch Hecate. I find it hard to imagine someone whose just a friend bought that for you.” It’s an accusation of sorts, but Ada is always up to go to bat and she needs to know whom she’s up against. 

Hecate looks up at Ada and back down at the watch. Up and down and up and down her eyes go several times before she finally says, “It was a long time ago, much longer than I’d even care to admit. We were once something much more than friends, but not now. Not in years.” There must still be fear raging in Ada’s eyes because Hecate swallows thickly and says, “decades I meant. Three to be exact.” 

Ada pats Hecate’s arm as she makes her way down the stairs. “Would you mind letting an old lady down the stairs? I’ve got to go help Dimity keep everything spiffy.”

Ada finds Hecate placing a hand against her lower back and the other in the palm of her hand to help her to the stairs. “By no means are you old,” she whispers and Ada shivers just a bit, quite involuntarily at that.   
“And by no means am I young Hecate Hardbroom.” She says the words and continues to move but stops suddenly when Hecate squeezes her hand.

Their eyes lock for a moment and Hecate whispers, “Well by no means are I young either.” 

“I’m 60 now dear, far older than you.” Ada musters out with a small smile and a blush at the admittance of her own age. 

She swears she sees Hecate’s lips twitch up into a small smile, as she retorts, “Not far older I am 48.”

Ada cocks an eyebrow smile fading a bit. “That’s 12 years.”

“Barely a decade,” Hecate counters.

Their having an argument and Ada shutters to think exactly what they’re arguing over, if they themselves even know what they’re arguing over. She squeezes Hecate’s hand back after taking a steadying breath. “You’re right my dear, barely a decade difference.” 

Hecate raises an eyebrow at such a quick concession and admittance of defeat. Almost as if she’d been ready to continue their banter for much longer, but alas they both must return to their designated places and tasks. As Ada comes down the stairs she’s met with Dimity Drill with a firm hand against her hip. “You better not have been doin’ what I think you were doin’.”

Ada smiles and shakes her head. “Nothing of the story Dimity, nothing of the sort.” 

“Really?” Dimity counters, voice low. 

She seems to be sizing up Ada and her honesty as the blonde replies, “We’re allowed to be in the same room Dimity. And I would never do what you’re imploring I would do. Especially on a plane with many passengers and several children.”

“And if there weren’t passengers?” Dimity asks slowly, smile creeping its way onto her face.

“We wouldn’t even be having a conversation right now,” Ada whispers, “Because I wouldn’t have come down from the ladder.” 

Dimity turns then as a light turns on towards the middle of the plane above the head of one Mildred Hubble. “Looks like she just saved you from a really long conversation.”

“Tsk Tsk Dimity, you should no better. I can get out of any conversation I want whenever I want and also I adore children. I didn’t spend decades as a teacher for nothing.” She makes her way down the row to Mildred’s seat and lowers herself a bit to talk to her. “What is it dear?” She whispers it soothingly and glances between mother and daughter. 

Mildred keeps her voice low as she glances around herself. “The lady who came through that door, was that the pilot?”

Ada smiles and meets Julie’s eyes a moment before responding to Mildred. “Yes dear. She’s the best there is. I assure you of that.”

Mildred wrings her hands together again as she straightens up. She motions for Ada to lean in and she obliges the girls wishes. Mildred puts a hand around her ear and whispers, “Then can you tell her to go back and fly the plane. I don’t like whoever this copilot is. They aren’t doing a very good job.”

And Ada holds back a laugh and sees that Julie is doing just the same. “I’ll see if she’d be willing to cut her break early dear. I’ll let you know what she says the minute I find out. Don’t you worry dear girl.” 

Mildred smiles and Ada cannot help but admire how adorable her dimples are. She thinks of all her students back over the years, misses them a bit, and appreciates that this new job might have just as many students to take care of as her old one did. Though these students might have a wider range of ages. 

As she reaches the stewardess area at the front she finds Dimity still there, eyebrow raised. “Where are you going?”

Ada rolls her eyes and smiles a bit. “The girl asked me to inquire to Miss Hardbroom if she would return to her station as Pilot at once because Mildred does not like whoever else has been flying the plane the last twenty minutes.” 

“So no other reason you’re going up those steps?” Dimity asks slowly, arms crossed. 

“If I say I promise will you believe me?” Ada asks.

Dimity shakes her head and says, “yes absolutely.”

And as Ada climbs the first step she says, “Well then I absolutely cannot promise you that because that would make me a liar.” 

“I knew it,” Dimity exclaims, much louder than she’d meant to as she draws the attention of nearby passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will include them getting off the plane!


	3. New York Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they get off the plane here, Hecate surprises everyone and Ada's a bit offended at Dimity's responses and remarks.

The rest cabin is tighter than she remembers as she steps up the ladder. She finds Hecate lying down on a bed towards the back of the cabin. She crawls over and presses her hand gingerly against Hecate’s wrist and whispers, “Hecate.”

Within a second of speaking Hecate’s eyes have shot open and she shoots up. Her free hand grabs Ada’s wrist and her nails dig through her sweater into her skin. Their faces are closer than at all necessary and Ada’s breath catches in her throat. 

Hecate blinks several times, slowly, before breathing out, “I am sorry.”

“Maybe just let go of my wrist and we’ll be fine dear.” Ada said, pulling up one side of her mouth into a bit of a smile. 

Hecate smiles back at her and releases her grip. They did not move apart right away, faces barely a breath apart. 

“A girl asked me to inquire if you would come back down and fly the plane. She seems to not be fond of the copilot,” Ada whispered, eyebrow arched. 

Ada moved back then as Hecate sat all the way up and moved forward a bit. “Really? That’s why you came back up here?”

“You people and your questions,” Ada murmured. She smiled as Hecate looked at her with both of her eyebrows raised. 

“Questions?” Hecate asked her.

Ada realizes she has been heard a moment to late and blushes. Her cheeks turn a shade of pink brighter than her shirt. “Oh Dimity,” she mumbles.

Hecate sighs then and stretches out her back. “If I must return to the pilots cabin I must return.” 

Ada did not go to move immediately as Hecate looked at her. Finally, as Hecate raised an eyebrow, she got the idea and made her way down the stares. Hecate followed close behind and as they both stepped down into the main area the plane hit another bit of turbulence and Ada latched onto Hecate’s arm. Dimity snorted and rolled her eyes as Hecate cleared her throat, turned, and made her way back into the cockpit. 

“Keepin’ it real PG I see.” Dimity mumbled as Ada stepped into the stewardesses’ area. 

Ada rolled her eyes and was glad that the continuation of the flight seemed to go considerably smoother. She helped the passengers as they exited the plane and received quite a warm hug from Mildred Hubble. The girl leaned in and whispered, “And please tell your wife that she’s an amazing pilot.” 

“She isn’t my wife Mildred, but I think you knew that.” Ada smiled down at the girl and Mildred’s eyes shown with mischief that let Ada know she was accurate in her assessment of what Mildred knew to be true. Julie shook her head and mouthed an “I’m sorry,” as she followed her daughter off the plane. 

As the staff all prepared to exit the plane there was a bit of tension in the air. Dimity kept making faces at Ada that suggested far more than she wanted Dimity to be suggesting. The other stewardess seemed quite fed up with the two of them and rolled her eyes or scoffed every couple minutes. Hecate and the man who was her copilot finally exited the cockpit. 

As they all exited the plane Dimity spoke. “Anyone want to go out after we get to the hotel? I know a great bar right down the road.” 

The copilot, whose name Ada had not had time to learn, nodded his head in agreement. The other stewardess said, “I mean we might as well do something.”

The three looked between Ada and Hecate then. Ada cleared her throat and said, “I would love to but I’m afraid I need to find a place to get a new sweater. I only brought three and this is my thickest one. Do invite me if you go out again though.”

They all smiled and reassured Ada that it was fine and she needed to do what she needed to do. Then their eyes landed on Hecate, who would not meet their eyes back, not a one of them. She cleared her throat and said, “I know a shop where you will be able to find a proper sweater for this New York weather. Especially considering we might get snowed in here for a few days with the weather forecast. I would not mind accompanying all of you to the bar afterwards.”

Dimity’s jaw could not have come more unhinged if she had tried to pry it apart herself. The copilot went to say something but stuttered out a “what?” in response. 

The stewardess rolled her eyes and continued walking. Hecate’s eyes went wide at everyone’s surprise as they all went to get their luggage. Dimity pulled Ada back a bit as the others went on forward. “I don’t know what you did or said to her but wow.”

Ada scrunched her eyebrows. “I don’t know what you think I have done but honestly all I did was speak to her.”

“Well let me tell you I have never seen her act like this with anyone.” Dimity’s tone was much more serious than ever before and Ada did everything in her power not to freak out a bit. 

She turned and continued on to get her luggage. “I like her Dimity. Maybe pretend you don’t find it so strange that she likes me in return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts and hopes and comment below! Enjoy chapter three sorry its so short!


	4. New York and The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elevator, a sweater, and the Star of the Sky. Ada deals with quite a lot in this chapter.

It was not that things were awkward between them. It was just that there they both were, with one room between them. The hotel people had unfortunately not noticed the new addition to Hecate’s crew and had booked one less room than they needed. Hecate, for whatever reason, had offered to share. Maybe because she had the largest room, who knew, but Ada was surprised along with everyone else. 

“You’re willing to share?” Dimity questioned, voice astonished. 

Hecate cut her eyes at Dimity and her ears pinked at the implication that she would not normally do this. “I can be kind when it is warranted Ms. Drill.” 

“Sureeee, you’re totally not a stick in the mud or anything,” Dimity grumbled under her breath. Whether Hecate had heard her Ada was unsure of, but she found that the two women had quite an odd relationship. It fell somewhere between absolute hatred and an almost brother and sister like back and forth. 

“Thank you for your hospitality Hecate. I do appreciate it.” Ada was not going to turn down an offer like this. Especially not when the person making the offer was Hecate Hardbroom. She found that she could not help the smile that spread quickly across her face. 

Dimity nudged her with an elbow and Ada mouthed owww at her. Dimity raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and winked. Hecate glanced back and caught both the wink and the eyebrow raise and her eyes narrowed at the action. “We must be going to our room now,” Hecate said rather slowly. 

Dimity smiled at them and said, “Well, can’t wait to see you all later.” She entered her hotel room then as Ada and Hecate continued down the hallway. 

“Do you all have the same size rooms?” Ada asked, trying to match her steps with Hecate’s but falling a bit behind. 

“No,” Hecate said curtly. “I have a larger room as does the copilot.” 

“Not much for conversation I see,” Ada sighed as Hecate let them into the room. 

The room was large, with one king sized bed in the middle and a couch off to the side. It was nicer than any hotel room Ada had ever stayed in. Ada and Hecate made eye contact for only a moment as they both set their bags at the edge of the bed. In the split second that their eyes met Ada was met with a look she couldn’t quite place, somewhere between sadness and pure anger. 

“We should go now to the store if you wish to get a replacement sweater. There is to be severe weather coming in tonight and even our flight in two days might be delayed because of the storm.” Hecate stood stock straight and Ada raised an eyebrow at her, crossing her hands in front of herself. 

She moved her hair behind her shoulder and looked Hecate up and down. “Shouldn’t we change first?” 

Hecate’s eyes went wide and she stuttered out a small, “here?” 

Ada laughed at her and said, “We are both adults Miss Hardbroom. No need to be afraid of a little skin.”

And Ada was right they were both adults. But she was also wrong in that there was definitely reason to be afraid of a little skin. Ada pulled off her sweater and her stewardess vest and quickly pulled another sweater over her head. When she turned her head finally after pulling her hair out of the sweater she found Hecate blinking rapidly at her, “See,” Ada said. “Nothing to be afraid off.”

“On the contrary,” Hecate whispered. “On the contrary.” She removed her top then and sported what Ada could only don quite the scandalous top underneath. She could only think one thought, who on earth still wore corsets that bloody tight and how on earth did she fly a plane in that? Ada suspected this is why Hecate had needed that break halfway through the flight and is sorry that she didn’t allow her to rest longer. 

But Hecate does not remove the corset. Instead she pulls out a black top with lace around the neck and shoulders and down the arms. It’s beautiful and Ada can’t help but stare at the darker haired woman. Hecate clears her throat then and says, “Now can we go?”

“Lead the way,” she responds. 

About a half an hour later they are about five blocks away from their hotel at a very large mall, bigger than most the malls Ada’s been to in her life. That is something else she has found ever since she arrived in New York, everything is bigger and better. 

There are so many people in the mall and it’d be so easy to get lost here. This is the main reason, the only reason that Ada holds onto the edge of Hecate’s elbow. Or, at least, that’s what she keeps telling herself. Hecate doesn’t seem to mind though.

“I’m glad you could accompany me shopping,” Ada says, smiling up at Hecate.

Hecate glances down and her lips pull into a thin smile. “I thought it best that you not go alone.”

“Yes, but you could have let that responsibility fall to someone else.” It’s a test is what it is. Ada is testing the waters to gauge what Hecate’s response to this will be. 

It is not the response she is expecting is the short answer. The long answer is Hecate says, “You are correct. Would you have rather Miss Drill accompanied you. I could see that you two were getting quite well acquainted very quickly.”

It’s somewhere between jealousy and frustration and Ada is finding every bit of it quite amusing. “Oh Dimity is a sweet enough girl, but I’ve got more decades on her than I’d care to admit. She reminds me of my daughter.” Ada says it so nonchalantly, like she has mentioned it a thousand times before. 

But Hecate stops walking, middle of the mall and looks at Ada. “Daughter?” It’s an abrupt question and an even more abrupt change of topic, which Ada will address in a moment, but first she answers Hecate’s question.

“Yes,” Ada says. “I have a daughter. Well technically niece, but I’ve raised her since she was six. I’ve also got three granddaughters. Ursula’s not the kindest to me, but I love her and her children.” 

Hecate shakes her head a bit and replies, “My apologies. I did not know.”

“Don’t apologize for not knowing I have a daughter. Apologize for suggesting that I was hitting on Dimity Drill,” Ada said, eyebrows pulled together.

Hecate’s eyes pulled down and her lips tightened as she grumbled, “I wasn’t suggesting you were flirting with her. I was suggesting she was flirting with you.” After a moment of silence she sighed and conceded. “I’m sorry I suggested you were flirting.”

“Your apology has been noted,” Ada said, chuckling. She moved her hand to loop her arm through Hecate’s and pulled her along. “I still need a sweater now don’t I?”

It took them another hour before they found a sweater that was just right. She found a sweater that was loose, but not baggy, and fuzzy, but not itchy, and pink, but not too pink. It was the perfect sweater and when she exited the dressing room she did not miss the way Hecate’s breath caught a bit in her throat and her eyes shot open. She did not miss the way she stuttered out, “It’s so pink.” Ada missed none of these things.

As Ada paid for the sweaters, because why buy only one of something you like to wear, she and Hecate made their way out of the mall. “Shall we head back to the hotel?”

It was less a question and more a statement but Ada just smiled and shook her head yes in reply. “I suppose we should join the others at the bar if we aren’t extremely late. A night of drinking is in order for both of us I think.” 

“You think?” Hecate questioned with a confidence that only presented itself when she was absolutely sure of herself. 

One side of Ada’s lips turned up as she responded, “Oh I absolutely do think. In several days we will be back on another very long plane for a couple days before turning right back around and doing this again.” 

Hecate’s face fell at the mention that this flight would not last forever. “Where will you go after this flight?”

It was a leading question and Ada was all for leading this conversation. “Wherever the company sends me. Hopefully they’ll put me with someone as competent as you.”

“Yes, one can only hope.” Hecate mumbled just enough for Ada to hear her. 

The bar in the hotel was quite sparse and so it was not hard to find the crew once they’d entered. Especially considering the rousing speech Dimity was giving on just why snowboarding has to be the best sport and yes it is a sport apparently. Dimity is adamantly saying such when Ada practically drags Hecate towards the back of the bar. 

“Dimity dear, are you alright?” Ada asks as she walks up.

Dimity spins then, and almost loses her balance in the process, and lurches forward to hug Ada. “I’m great! I see you pulled this one out of her dark space to come say hello to the living.”

“I do not reside in a dark space, our room is quite well lit. And I can say hello quite well.” Hecate scrunched her eyebrows as everyone stared at her and Dimity raised her eyebrows and turned her head. “Oh all right then. Hello Dimity. How are you doing this evening?” 

Dimity’s lips tugged up into a smile as she pushed around Ada to pull Hecate into a hug. “I knew you had it in you HB.” 

The table ordered a round of beers, which Hecate and the others sipped on, and Ada almost spit hers out. She sent it back and ordered a cup of tea. It wasn’t’ that Ada had anything against alcohol, it was just that Ada liked her tea and she was at an age where she did not feel the need to pretend she didn’t. Hecate raised an eyebrow at her and Ada moved her hand to brush away whatever questions were on her lips. Hecate, once she'd finished the beer, had several rounds of bourbon. They night continued well on to a point where they were all quite comfortable in each others company. 

Dimity was currently telling a story about the time she flew of a cliff. “Called me the Star of the Sky after that they did.”

“How much of this is true?” Ada whispered into Hecate’s ear.

Hecate, for a lack of a better term, shivered. Ada found she didn’t mind that reaction at all. “All of it,” Hecate whispered back. "She used to snowboard professionally. She really was known as the Star of the Sky.”

“How did you ever get such an interesting crew?” Ada asked.

“I requested all of them,” Hecate sighed. 

Ada stopped then, looking her up and down. “Seriously?” Ada said astounded. She glanced around the bunch, tried to reason this whole thing out. 

She couldn’t figure it out and luckily Hecate explained low and under her breath. “Dimity, as you have seen. Was the most charismatic flight attendant in the company, why should I not have her on my team? The copilot is young but a quick study. He will be in charge of part of this company someday I promise you that. And Sara,” Hecate said, cutting her eyes to the flight attendant who looked as if she hadn’t a care in the world. “She’s the best flight attendant in a crisis I found out the first time I flew with her. She is rattled by nothing which is part of why she has the demeanor she does. Though I will say she has a certain sweet spot for Dimity.”

Ada raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the other two flight attendants. Hecate was right. Sara was not all that interested in anything anyone said, except Dimity. She leaned into her a bit as Dimity swayed telling a story about some time she performed the Heimlich maneuver on a passenger. 

“And me?” Ada asked slowly, turning her head back to face Hecate.

“I grade some of the Pilot’s test and I happened upon yours. It was nearly a perfect score; close to my own if I do admit so. I had to know why such a woman wished to be a flight attendant,” Hecate was leaning in now towards Ada.

Everything got quiet in that moment and Ada blinked suddenly, glancing around the table. Dimity’s eyes were wide and her face broke out into a huge grin as she said, “Ada and Hecate sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-“ She would have continued singing if Sara had not clamped a hand over Dimity’s mouth. 

“Darling perhaps we should go now.” 

It was perhaps the first time Ada had heard the woman speak without a snarky tone to her voice. Dimity leaned into Sara as they both stood and placed a sloppy kiss just at the edge of her mouth. “You just might be right.” 

“I’m turning in for the night as well. One more glass of whiskey and I’ll be close to Dimity and none of us want that,” James said then, rising from his seat. He nodded his head at the both of them and took his leave.

Ada turned face Hecate then who sat rather closer than necessary to her. “You think that’s our cue to turn in as well?” Ada finally asked. 

Hecate blinked at her before swallowing thickly and saying, “If that is what you wish to happen.”

Ada smiled as she leaned into Hecate a bit. “What I want is to spend time with you, whether it be in our hotel room or in this bar.”

Hecate blushed profusely at that and even in the dim light of the bar Ada could see the pink tint to her cheeks. She leaned forward to whisper into Ada’s ear and as she did so she placed a hand against Ada’s thigh to steady herself. “I think I’d like to go back to the hotel room if that’s all right with you.” 

It was seductive, there was no way around it, but Ada was not upset by this quite the contrary actually. She was immensely enjoying whatever had snapped Hecate into this state. She stood then and held out a hand for Hecate to help her slide out of the booth and stand. Hecate took her hand gingerly and stared at it. She did not let go even as they made their way through the hotel lobby. 

Hecate only let go once they’d entered the elevator. They were on the 12th floor of the hotel and as the numbers climbed Hecate turned to face Ada fully. “Is everything alright?” Ada asked, worry etching itself into her features.

Hecate blinked, but did not respond. Suddenly, without much precursor, Hecate lurched forward as if pulled by some unbeatable force. She tangled her hands into Ada’s hair and pressed her dark lips to light pink and moved them until Ada was pushed against the wall of the elevator. 

Hecate tasted like bourbon and mint. Ada pulled back when the surprise of the kiss had worn off. “Are you sure you want to do that?” It was not a question of whether Ada wanted to but whether Hecate wanted to.

Hecate’s eyes said yes and she moved to press their lips together again but Ada placed firm hands on her shoulders. “I won’t have you doing something while your drunk. No matter whether you’ll remember tomorrow or not.”

Hecate looked as if she’d been slapped. “I am not drunk. If you wish not to do such things with me you need only be honest about it.”

Ada moved forward then as the elevator continued to climb, they were approaching the ninth floor now. “I’d love nothing more than to do certain things when we enter back into that hotel room, but you are drunk, whether you wish to admit it or not. Just hold off a couple hours at least please.”

Hecate met her eyes then and worry permeated every sense of her being. She straightened up then and attempted some semblance of stability. “If that is what you wish,” Hecate whispered.

Ada placed a hand against Hecate’s cheek and turned the taller woman to face her. She brought the taller woman down to her and kissed her firmly. “It is exactly what I wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry this took so long, yes. Am I sorry its like almost a 3000 word chapter, absolutely not. Hope you enjoy! And as always comments are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
